


Oven Time-r

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [120]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Heinz makes an inator for time travel. It doesn't quite go as expected.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Oven Time-r

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in August 2020. Prompt: Stove/Oven.

"Behold!" Heinz announces, gesturing at what looks like an ordinary oven but for the self-destruct button on the side. Your nemesis is so predictable. "I don't have a _name_ for it yet, but _this_ baby should let me travel through time!"

You raise an eyebrow. Somehow you doubt it. His inators tend to be worryingly untested and prone to backfiring at the slightest provocation.

Resolving to _check_ , you jump at this latest inator, pulling the door open. Inside, you hear distant echoes. Space. It warps space, not time. Although, technically, it _does_ travel through time... at one second per second.

**Author's Note:**

> Only thing I could think of on a time limit was the oven from Homestuck, which works _exactly_ like this (aside from the existence of a self-destruct button, that's just a Heinz thing), so XD


End file.
